


Not America

by Wolfhunter1425



Series: America Secrets [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Mistaken Identity, Not America, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhunter1425/pseuds/Wolfhunter1425
Summary: Is it really America? (3rd Secret from America's Secrets Series)





	Not America

He wasn't Canada, but everyone called him that. That was only if he was noticed. It was true that he wore his brother's flag on his sweatshirt. He also did bring a polar bear everywhere… His contracts were purple and he did keep forgetting to cut his hair. When he told Canada, he just brushed him off, enjoying the attention. Cuba kept ranting about 'America' to 'Canada'. It hurt, but he was use to it. Use to being ignored, insulted and invisible.

Canada and America were switched during 1812. England had grabbed the wrong twin. He was dazed from the after effects of the burning white house. When he was dropped in Canada, he was shocked. He screamed that he was America but they blamed it on the burnings. Everything he told them, they declined it. It stopped when York was finished be rebuilt. During that, the civil war was coming. America had screamed his self hoarse and almost spilt apart. They blamed it on 'America's Silly War' below. As a result of that, he nearly was mute, a long scar was placed on his waist and he was almost skeletal. Not buff or even lean. In those times, he could only see his citizens in his dreams. He felt everything, the dust bowl, the immigrants and strikes. At least he was America in 'America's house. Canada called him America at their house. Kujomojo would called him America in 'Americas' house too. When he told him to called him 'Canada', the polar bear would just reply 'Who?'.

World War Two was happening. 'America' refused to join. He was trying to stay out. 'Canada' joined earlier. They were at 'Americas' house in New England. The room had a peach couch, a brown dark oak table. 'Canada' sat on the ground next to the table. England, France and China were on the couch. Russia was standing. 'America' was stand on the other side of the table, glaring.

"Why are you here?" America said.

"America, we need you in the war. That git's we're fighting are…" England left the sentence in silence.

"I can't help! My boss won't let me!" America told him.

"But!" England started.

Suddenly, Russia spoke up.

"There is blood on the floor, comrades."

He was right. Blood was spreading on the floor in litters. It was from the ghost. Only 'America' truly saw him. That was because he was him in a way.

"What happened to him." 'America' asked.

"There was probably an attack on petite Canada." France concluded.

Suddenly an officer busted into the room.

"There has been an attack on Pearl Harbor! " The officer reported.

They looked between the twins. The twins looked at each other.

"I'm not America." The prouder one declared.

"I'm America." The other said.


End file.
